Admittance
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas return to the motel exhausted after a case. Once Sam leaves, Cas tries to understand his and Dean's bond leading to a whole new step in their relationship. Destiel. One-shot. xox


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Robert Singer and Eric Kripke are the writers.**

…

Admittance

Dean puts the worn, steel key into the lock, opening the motel door where they've been staying. Like most of their rooms it's acceptable and modern if not slightly small but he's too tired to care. He drops the duffel bag by a table, placing his car keys on top and sighs with exhaustion, flopping onto his single bed, the blue and white spotty duvet and soft mattress dipping under his weight. Cas stands by Dean's bed as the younger Winchester sets up his laptop on the desk, plugging in the charger and runs his hands over his face tiredly.

"I'm going to get some food. Bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, fries and pie?" Sam asks although he knows the answer.

"A _big_ slice of pie." Dean answers, his voice muffled form his hands covering his face as he lies sprawled on the bed.

"I know." Sam replies grabbing the keys to the Impala and leaves.

Dean sits up rubbing his eyes and is met with Cas' intense blue ones.

"You gonna stand and stare at me all night?" He asks the angel and motions for Cas to sit on the other bed.

"I'm trying to figure you out." He replies.

"Figure me out?" Dean repeats, "Figure what out?"

"Us." Cas answers.

"What do you mean _us_?" Dean sits up confusion on his face as they enter uncharted territory and looks to the angel.

"We have a strong bond which is also seen in sexually active couples." Cas continues innocently.

"Er…what?" Dean stutters, wondering whether the angel understands what he's saying.

"I am a powerful sentient being. I can feel what others feel if I choose but I feel what you do automatically. I think it's because of the handprint I left on you when I raised you from hell. Do you understand?"

"Er, yeah…what about the sexual couples thing...?"

"Well to put it plainly you're attracted to me and I am attracted to you, if I have interpreted my feelings correctly. I have defied Heaven many times for you and you have protected me many times with your life." Dean sits stunned, trying to think of a different reason for his actions knowing that he does care for a Cas a bit too much than a friend would.

"I think I should also tell you that when you dream you sometimes say my name which can be interpreted as a prayer so I have entered your head…seen what you dream." Dean blushes and clears his throat as his embarrassment turns into anger.

"Dude you do _not_ go poking around someone's head without permission…_especially_ when they are vulnerable and _especially_ me."

"I'm sorry if I have offended you. That was not my intention. I find dreaming fascinating. I have never done so myself and seeing what you wish to happen but doesn't is quite…something." Cas smirks.

"If you do it anymore I'll -" Cas stands and steps closer to Dean his expression roguish and his deep blue eyes darker with desire.

"You'll what? You won't kill me. You won't hurt me. What is it that you'll do Dean?" Dean's eyes dilute a clear sign of arousal and Cas smirks at the reaction.

"I know something we both can do…" Cas continues moving closer, forcing Dean to shuffle back on the bed until he reaches the wall. Cas crawls forwards on the bed, leaving barely any space between them. Dean can't move anymore but looks at Cas, his eyes trailing from Cas' lips then back into his cobalt eyes.

"Are you feeling ok?" Dean murmurs worried that Cas is going through another meltdown.

"You told me to be more human and this is the most human act there is."

Dean hasn't gotten off in a while being so engaged in the hunt and the sexual frustration between them overcomes the angels denial that human needs should be ignored.

"What about Jimmy?" Dean whispers, feeling uncomfortable that there may be a third party in the room.

"He gave me permission to his body, every inch of it. If it makes you feel better I've locked him away so it is just you and me." Wondering about his brother walking in, he wills himself to step back but Cas steps forward and connects their lips. Dean stills surprised and tries pushing Cas off him internally cringing at a man's lips on his own but relaxes knowing its Castiel's.

"Good?" Cas asks pulling away slightly.

"Perfect." Dean replies reconnecting their lips urgently. He imagined kissing a guy would be like kissing leather but despite all they've been through Cas' lips are surprisingly and wonderfully soft. He moans feeling Cas' tongue swipe his lower lip before parting them allowing him access to his mouth.

"Wait…is this just pent up sexual frustration from your vessel or do you actually want to do this?"

"Dean, I want to. I need to do this. I need you."

Dean smiles at Castiel's words and begins shedding his clothes. Cas waves his hand dismissively and Dean looks down to find himself naked.

"No strip tease then?" Dean jokes.

"Strip tease? A strip of what?"

"I…it's…oh nevermind. You, clothes off too." Cas suddenly stands naked too so Dean pulls him onto the bed, gently placing his lips to Cas'. He positions Cas on top of him and begins gently thrusting upward against the angel's cock. Cas copies his lover's actions and grinds against Dean, eliciting a heavy moan from both. This continues until both men are painfully erect and need release, grabbing, caressing and tracing every millimetre of the other's body.

"This is your first time…and ugh…my first time with a man. I have never done anything sexual…" Cas pants hoping Dean will fill out the rest. Dean stops moving at Cas' confession and reconsiders his initial plan of just fucking and decides to take things slower, making their first time special.

"I liked the feeling from you doing that." Cas states innocuously, mistaking his reason for stopping as him not enjoying himself.

"I know," Dean smirks, "but let's take things slow." Lights flash against the window and Dean turns rapidly.

"Sam's back." Cas merely looks to the car and the Impala headlights turn off.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asks worriedly wondering what time or place he's sent his brother.

"He's asleep in the Impala."

"Oh." Dean weighs leaving his brother outside for a while or stopping. Stopping was not an option. Dean leans down, placing kisses along Cas' jawline and neck. He bites gently and sucks just under his ear. Cas groans deeply shivering as ecstasy flows over him.

"Good?" Dean smirks as Cas moans beneath him.

"More." He demands, his voice deeper and rougher than usual, and starts moving underneath Dean trying to release the tension down below. He rubs against Dean's arousal and Dean swallows hard, trying to control his actions. He allows this to continue for a few seconds more before sliding down Cas' body. Cas raises his head wondering why Dean has moved and Dean holds his gaze while picking up Cas' member, stroking it firmly but antagonisingly slowly. Cas rests his head back on the pillow and tries to control his breathing.

"Cas, relax." Dean comments noticing the angel's self-control. Cas nods and allows his vessel to respond accordingly. Dean licks at the tip of his cock, tasting the pre-cum pooling there. Cas moans gripping the air as bliss overcomes him, lights flickering in the motel. Dean takes the rest of his shaft surprisingly without gagging having watched enough pornos to know the correct way to deep throat a man. Dean continues licking and sucking his cock earning beautiful moans from his angel.

"I…I feel funny…my stomach – no not my stomach…I feel suddenly hot…" Unconsciously Cas starts bucking into Dean's mouth needing to find his release but Dean pulls away before he can.

"No, ugh, Dean. Please…" Dean moves upwards, running a hand through Cas' hair, calming his frustrated partner. Cas pulls Dean up further and presses his lips to the hunter's urgently, loving the feel of them moving in tandem as their tongues circle each other. Dean moans obscenely into the other man's mouth and pulls away before he loses self-restraint and dives into his own wanting instead of pleasuring Cas. Dean moves a hand along Cas' torso causing the man to shiver.

"This is going to be slightly painful, the moment it hurts too much or you don't want to continue just say." Dean demands not wanting to hurt his beloved.

"Ok but angels don't feel pain." Cas answers simply looking into Dean's jade green eyes.

"You're not supposed to feel sexual attraction yet here we are." Dean justifies cockily and grabs the lube form his draw, slicking his fingers and Cas' hole with it. Cas jumps at the contact and Dean looks up.

"It's cold." He states causing Dean to chuckle at the human response.

"Sorry." He mutters placing a kiss on his thighs, Cas softly moans at the proximity to his cock and encourages Dean to continue. Dean gently pushes at the rim of Cas' hole then a bit harder so his first finger goes in, waiting for Cas to get used to the intrusion before he begins moving his finger inside of him slowly. Dean looks up, checking his response and see's Cas head on his pillow mouth parted.

"Is this ok?" Dean asks.

"Very much so." Cas responds pushing down on Deans fingers trying to get more of him inside. Dean keeps his finger moving in a steady rhythm stretching him out and adds a second digit making Cas grip the bed sheets. He groans then bites his lip, Dean staring at the action and noise, silently cursing as he almost loses it. It's the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Dean continues probing him, opening his tight hole and finds his prostrate. Cas cries out, the lights flickering fiercely. Dean looks up aroused at Castiel's response and Cas opens his eyes looking at Dean.

"What was that?" Cas asks breathing heavily.

"The lights?"

"No, that feeling."

"I think that was your prostate." Dean locks eyes with Cas and begins moving inside him again brushing past the bundle of nerves and watches Cas' face melt becoming one of immense pleasure, again all the lights blinking.

"Wow." Dean mutters and puts in a third finger. Cas grips the bed as he is scissored his knuckles turning white.

"Dean…" Dean stops and Cas whines.

"Are you ok?"

"I need…more. I need…you." Cas manages to say while fucking himself on Dean's fingers. Dean moves higher so his body is centimetres above Cas' and removes his fingers slowly. He strokes his achingly hard cock sighing at the contact and lines it up with Castiel's ass. He pushes in so the head is through and continues to push in until he is balls deep in Cas. He remains torturously still letting Cas adjust despite every nerve in his body urging him to move. Cas looks at him his hair dishevelled, tanned body coated in a sheen of sweat like his own and eyes hazy with lust and nods giving Dean the signal to move. Dean moves back out of Cas and slowly back into the tightness making him moan. Dean picks up a rhythm going at a perfect speed, not slow or fast, and thrusts as deep as he can. Both men relish in the pleasure coming from this and try to postpone their orgasms for as long as they can.

"Dean…I can't…"

"Me neither." Dean responds and quickens his pace. He flips them, slipping his hands under Cas back and rolls so Cas is straddling him. Cas immediately adjusts to the new position as Dean holds his waist. Dean watches his angel fuck himself on his cock and memorises the love and pleasure in his face. Dean feels his balls tighten and he reaches for Cas' cock stroking it firmly. Cas comes moaning loud, his vessel glowing white and his true voice echoing through their room as the lights explode around them. Cas quickly controls the situation, limiting the brightness to a slight glow and the noise to a soft humming while the muscles in his ass clamps tightly around Dean's member. Dean watches this marvel, looking away as light radiates from Cas and he comes immediately, holding Cas' waist hard as his orgasm washes over him. Cas, completely spent, removes himself off Dean and lies on his body. Dean holds Cas, bringing the man as close as possible to him and places a quick kiss to his lips.

"How was that for your first time?" Dean asks quietly, fatigue overcoming him.

"It was amazing. I am sorry about the light."

"Dude it was beautiful and surprisingly hot."

Cas cleans them up, redressing himself and Dean in the blink of an eye. He wakes Sam who stretches and looks about wondering why he is still in the car. He does all this without moving off Dean, their legs entangled together and one arm draped across Dean's chest resting his head on his neck. They quickly separate as they hear the car door slam shut.

"What took you so long?" Dean asks smoothly when Sam enters the room.

"I think I fell asleep, I guess that case made me more tired than I thought." Dean just nods glancing at Cas and smiles.

"Did anything happen?" Sam asks wondering if there is a reason his brother didn't go to wake him.

"You missed nothing." Castiel quickly answers and Sam just shrugs accepting his answer and quirkiness.

Sam hands Dean his food and they talk about the case, the chicks they met and eventually Sam drifts to sleep. Dean moves his brother so he is fully on his bed, removing his shoes and invites Cas to lie with him in his own. Dean falls into a surprisingly restful sleep knowing his angel is cuddled into his side protecting him.

…

**A/N - Check out my other M supernatural stories of you like this; Praying Does Work and Exhibitionism xox**


End file.
